The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. Many computing system today include one or more processors, memory, wireless connectivity and other heat generating components. The number and type of capabilities and components in modern computing systems continues to increase, which often results in increased heat generation, as computing systems continue to decrease in size. Additionally, modern mobile computing systems are often used as on-the-go devices and these systems can be very costly. Users often rely on external cases to protect their valuable devices because of the increased mobility and usage scenarios associated with the devices. As a result, it is desirable to increase heat dissipation and provide protection for a mobile computing device. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to increase thermal radiation using a mobile computing device case.